


You can tell

by BarPurple



Series: Sluggys's Feb Prompts [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: “H-How long have you been standing there?”





	

Rumple had spent most of the afternoon tinkering around in the basement with a few potions; nothing dark, or of vital importance, but all little things that tended to be needed frequently in Storybrooke, tracking spells and the like. Now his supplies were back up to strength he stretched and went in search of Belle.

His ears led him to the front parlour, though for the life of him he couldn’t work out why Belle was listening to a poor cover of ‘Copperhead Road’. He eased the door open and leaned against the frame, his arms folded across his chest and a smile on his lips.

Belle’s focus was entirely on the laptop as she tried to follow the dance steps. She was repeating the names of steps out loud as she tried, and failed to reproduce them in the space she’d cleared by shoving the couch up against the wall. Rumple watched as she failed to get the sequence right for the third time in a row and then softly offered; “It’s heel, toe, kick sweetheart.”

She snapped around to face him, a blush rising on her face.

“H-How long have you been standing there?”

“Two choruses.”

Belle dropped her head and sighed.

“Go on laugh at me.”

He stepped into the room, and reached for her, wrapping her hands in his to reassure her as he spoke.

“Belle I’m not going to laugh at you for learning something new. I am curious why you want to learn to line dance though.”

She raised her head and shrugged; “Ruby. She thought it would be a fun thing to try.”

Ruby was the driving force behind the Enchanted Forest natives embracing the varied culture of the World Without Magic. She had a theory that if they were to live in this world they should try to understand and enjoy it; enjoying it was high on the list as far as Rumple could see, but if anyone would inspire a joy de vivre in the town it would be Little Red Riding Hood. At least on this exploit he could help Belle.

“Why did you pick this song to practise to?”

Belle gave the YouTube video a quick look.

“Oh well you like this song, so I know it, thought it would be easier.”

It was true; under the Curse Gold had a fondness for country music which he’d held as a guarded secret. Now they were themselves again Rumple knew exactly why the Curse had written that bit of trivia into his alter-ego; country music in this realm was very similar to the folk tunes of the Frontlands. He could help Belle with this, and because it was Belle he didn’t feel the need to swear her to secrecy with a deal. At few moments of tapping at the keyboard and he’d found the video he needed.

“I think this one will be more in keeping with what Ruby was thinking of.”

Belle watched in shock as the opening notes of ‘Achy Breaky Heart’ filled the room. She’d never have suspected Rumple knew this song, much less could dance to it, but that was what he was doing. 

“Come on Belle, you can do this.”

She fell into step beside him and laughed as they kicked, tapped, and twirled through the basic line dance.

“Where did you learn to do this?”

Rumple managed to shrug in time to the music.

“It’s very similar to a Frontlands harvest dance.”

He hooked his arm with hers and twirled her around in perfect time, a wide grin on his face as her hair flew out behind her. 

If the kids making their way home from school recognized the Billy Ray Cyrus’ hit blasting out of the pink house they didn’t comment on it, which kept the surprise of Beauty and her Beast’s line dancing talents under wraps until Ruby’s country night at Granny’s.


End file.
